


Family Mornings

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River, free from her terrible fate, reflects on how her life has changed and how happy she is.





	Family Mornings

Contentment was the first thing that River felt when she woke up.

The Doctor was next to her, fast asleep with their 3 week old son, Barney, asleep on his chest.

She smiled sleepily, and sat up. She gently kissed the Doctor's cheek, and took Barney from him.

The baby boy stirred, blinking up at his mum. He had a tiny fuzz of brunette curls and big blue eyes.

"Hey baby boy, did you sleep alright? I did, I'm glad that Daddy got up to change and feed you, bless him. He's a good egg."

Barney babbled at her as if in agreement, she chuckled at this.

River fed and changed her son, before burping him.

The Doctor stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Sweetie." His wife smiled.

He smiled back. "Good morning, my love."

Barney babbled at his father.

The Doctor smiled. "Good morning Barney, I haven't forgotten you-don't worry!"

River handed Barney to her husband, and kissed him. "Thank you for getting up to feed and change him last night."

"That's all right, I know that Ella tired you out yesterday." The Doctor referred to their 4 year old daughter, a ball of energy. River had spent nearly all day playing with her, and the little girl had tired her out.

River had been saved from her awful fate at the Library, and was finally free from prison, able to live a full and happy life with her husband.

When she found out that she was pregnant with Ella, she'd been overjoyed, and Barney was the icing on the already delicious cake of family life.

"She did. It's your turn to play house, dress up, and whatever else with her today. I'll mind the baby."

"Yes dear." The Doctor nodded, sitting Barney on his lap.

"Good." She nodded, folding her arms.

They were living on a house on a planet tucked in the corner of the galaxy, which a human colony had settled on. Ella was due to start school there the next academic year, she'd already started nursery and loved it, the fridge was adorned with drawings and paintings that she'd made.

The Tardis was parked in the garden, the Doctor and his wife had taken a break from travelling for a while, although Ella had been on a couple of trips. She'd seen the earth, the stars, and some of the universe, and had declared it "pretty but I don't want to fall out of the Tardis onto it", which her parents knew the ship wouldn't let happen, but had nodded all the same.

There was a crash from the next room, River knew that her daughter was up and had slipped over after getting out of bed. However, she was used to it-she had all the grace of her father.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Mummy, daddy, can I come in?" A little voice asked.

"Of course you can, Ella." Said the Doctor.

The bedroom door was opened, and a little girl with a tumble of blonde curls appeared. Ella was wearing pink pyjamas, and her hair was sticking up all over the place. "Mummy, daddy, Barney!" She smiled, and bounced up to them, scrambling up onto the bed.

River gave her daughter a cuddle. "Hello sweetheart, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes mummy." Ella beamed a big gappy-toothed smile. "Did you?"

"I did, daddy fed and changed Barney throughout the night. He's okay though because he doesn't sleep much."

"Hello, Ella." The Doctor greeted his eldest as she shuffled over to him.

"Hello daddy, Barney. Can I hold Barney?"

"Okay, shuffle back towards the headboard." River instructed.

Ella did so, and her father placed Barney in her arms.

"Hello little brother." Ella murmured. "I love you very much, and mummy and daddy do too. I'm so happy that you're finally here, we waited a long time for you."

Her parents practically melted on the spot.

"We're going to have so much fun when you're older, we're going to play lots of pranks on mummy and daddy."

"Double trouble!" River chuckled. leaning over Ella's head to give her husband a kiss.

A while later...

"We've had a nice morning." River said. She was sat at her dressing table doing her makeup. The Doctor was already dressed, sat on the edge of the bed with Barney in his arms, Ella was in the living room watching TV-she had a fondness for earth children's cartoons.

"We have, we've had a lovely morning as a family. And I hope that there's many more to come."

River got up, sat next to him, and kissed him. "Me too, my love. I love you."

"I love you too, River."


End file.
